In a factory where aluminum is molded using many die-casting machines, an aluminum material is often supplied not only from within the factory but also from outside of the factory. In such a case, a container storing aluminum in a melt is carried from a factory on the material supply side to a factory on the molding side to supply to each of the die-casting machines the material kept in the melt. (For example, see the patent literature 1)
A container of this kind is produced, for example, by coating a plurality of layers such as a heat-insulating layer or a refractory layer onto an inner wall of the frame made of metal.
[Patent Literature]JP-UM-A-3-31063 (FIG. 1)